Baseball
by Blumacaw13
Summary: Penny comes to Liberty High to ask the Hennessy's to play a game of baseball. And you will not believe the results...


Baseball

Big Bang Theory & 8 Simple Rules

As Bridget closed her locker door, she sighed, and then resumed walking down the hall. She stopped when she saw, in her mother's office, her 'twin' Penny.

"Hi, Penny!" Penny whipped around at the familiar voice.

"Bridget! Hi!" Penny smiled getting up to give her a hug. "My god, sweetie, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too! I have one question. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Um, this weekend, the baseball course down the street is empty, so I came to see if you guys would like to have a baseball match against me and the guys. And Bernadette and Amy."

…

That Saturday, at the baseball grounds, Sheldon glared down at Penny. "This is preposterous. I told you, sport is not my forte, science, physics and math is my forte, I'm a genius."

"And?" Penny asked.

"I shouldn't be playing baseball. Geez, Penny, what's wrong with your brain today?!" Sheldon asked. Penny rolled her eyes and walked over to where she saw Cate trying to pull the shed open.

"Mum." Kerry sighed. "You gave me the key."

"Oh, okay." Cate said, backing off to allow her daughter room to unlock the shed. When Kerry opened the door, baseball bats of different sizes toppled out onto her toes.

"OW!" Kerry exclaimed, backing away from the shed. "Stupid bats."

"Hi, Kerry!" Penny smiled, grabbing the teenager's attention.

"Hey, Penny, how are you?"

"Good, good. Where's Rory and CJ?"

"Oh, Rory's over there trying on the helmets. CJ's still in the car."

"Is he okay?"

"He's…maybe…"

"What happened?" Penny asked, concerned.

"He's in a wheelchair."

"Why? Did he break something?"

"He fell out of a tree and broke his legs." Kerry rolled her eyes. Penny walked over to their car and peeped inside.

"Hey CJ!"

"Penny, hi. How are you?"

"Good, sweetie, how are you? I heard you hurt yourself."

"Oh…it's not that bad."

"You want me to help you out of the car?"

"No…I got it."

"It doesn't matter, grab my hands, I'm helping you out." She put his wheelchair onto the ground and pulled him gently out the car. It turned out she was carrying him bridal style and he smiled cheekily. Penny propped him into the wheel chair. He had two casts on both his legs, but didn't seem in much pain. Penny kneeled down to give him a hug.

"Thanks, Penny."

"Oh, it's okay. You wanna just watch or…"

"I'll watch." CJ nodded.

…

The game was about to start. Rory wearing his baseball helmet out in the field, Bridget pitching and Raj batting, Penny blew a whistle, and the game began. Bridget tossed the ball at Raj, but the ball flew and got stuck in a hole on the fence. Bridget winced, and then caught the ball, tossing it once again.

With Raj at second base, it was Sheldon's turn to bat. He held the bat firmly, and with Kerry pitching, He swung at the incoming ball…

And threw his bat over the fence.

…

"We are so gonna win this." CJ laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"If a bunch of nerds hilariously trying to play baseball is nothing then, yeah, I have seen nothing."

"Shut up before I break your arms." Penny threatened, shutting CJ right up.

…

The score was 15-5 and Kerry's team were winning. Howard stepped up with his bat. Rory pitched, Howard swung and…

…

…

…

…

Like my suspense? Okay enough games.

He hit the ball with a great 'ting!'. With Penny screaming with joy, Leonard and Raj jumped up screaming, 'RUN!'

It took them a second to see Sheldon hitting home base, and Howard scoring a homerun. The scoreboards, changed by Bernadette and Amy, changed to 15-7.

Everyone came off the field and was panting their heads off. Sweating like mad, Howard was hugged by Raj and Leonard, who were chanting,

"Science! Science! Science!"

Kerry scowled. "They are so gonna get ahead of us if they keep playing Howard."

"Guys, remember, this is for F-U-N." Cate reassured.

"Whatever, mum." Bridget scoffed, walking back out onto the field, followed by her sister, brother and mother.

Penny blew the whistle loudly, and round 2 began.

The scoreboards reset, 0-0, and Raj started pitching. With a toss, Rory swung his bat and the ball flew across the field. Sheldon ran for it at the same time as Leonard, and the two collided with each other and the ball fell to the ground, and Rory scored a homerun.

…

The score was 1-3, Howard's team starting to take the lead. It had been 39 minutes, and with 1 minute remaining, Penny blew the whistle and Raj pitched the ball and with a swing, Kerry smacked the ball with her bat. Sheldon jumped into the air and grabbed the ball on the fall. Penny again blew the whistle. They had won. They had actually won! Bridget, Kerry and Rory made their way over to the bench.

"We lost."

"It's over."

"We tried." Rory finished. They watched with small smiles as the others celebrated.


End file.
